Making Love Out Of Nothing At All
by NiCkQ
Summary: This is not my story ! i pm'd the author and posting this is on my profile is only to get more views in the hopes of this getting published , I will be posting chapters often to keep interests , This is an amazing fan fic and i take my hat off to the author!
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It's here! _Finally _here! I'm talking about the ultimate vacation! Exams are over and the professors are off doing…whatever it is professors do as we kids run to our dorms and pack our crap up as fast as we possibly can.

It was the summer before my Junior year of college and as I said before, I was about to embark on not only a vacation that would go down in history, but a journey that would change my life forever.

Yes, yes, I realize that's been said so many times, that you are hesitant to believe me, but I guarantee you won't be disappointed.

You see, there comes a time in everyone's life when they change. This was my time. Over the course of that summer, I stopped being who I was, and reached the full potential of who I _could be._ And it all started with a phone call on our last day of school.

Exams were over and I was in my dorm, packing up the remainder of my things to take home. Obviously, being a twenty year-old young adult, I was beyond excited for the vacation ahead of me, but what made it even better was the fact that I would be spending the entire summer with my best friend, Alice, and her family.

Alice Cullen has been my friend since freshman year of high school. She was the first person to befriend me when I first moved from Phoenix to Forks, Washington. We got along right away; although, I have a hard time imagining someone not getting along with Alice. She's this short, pixie-like girl, standing just short of the five foot mark. Her short, spiky, black hair resembles the spunk in her personality and she has a face that would make any Cover Girl envious. The complete opposite of me.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm plain as can be. I say plain because that's the truth. I'm not hideous or anything, and when I'm by myself I could even be thought of as "cute". It's just that always being joint at the hip with someone as stunning as Alice it makes me look like nothing special.

I have brown hair and matching color eyes, standing at the average height of five feet, four inches. There's nothing really special about me except my ability to turn about 84 shades of red when I blush...which I do quite often. Not exactly a good trait. Oh, there's also the fact that I'm so clumsy, it may cause people to question if I'm mentally handicapped and in serious need of a helmet. But despite all of these faults, the Cullen family has always accepted me as one of their own...minus the unimaginable beauty that the entire family seems to posses...curse those fantastic genetics.

Alice's family consists of her parents and two brothers. Her parents, Carlisle and Esme are the sweetest people imaginable, and with the looks they posses, its no wonder that their children turned out so damn gorgeous.

Her oldest brother (three years older than us) is Emmett and god knows I love him. He is this huge muscular boy that could beat the shit out of any wrestler. But once I got to know him, he was just a big cuddly teddy bear and seemed to be the big brother I never had. Of course, just like a real brother, he jumps at any chance to make fun of me and bring that ever famous blush to my cheeks. Fortunately for him, I know it's all in good fun and I hardly ever retaliate (not that I pose much of a threat to him anyway).

Her older brother is Edward and he's only a year older than Alice and I. Oh, and did I mention he's perfection in a human form? Think I'm exaggerating? I'm not! Tall with a lean, toned body and muscles in all the right places. Biceps, triceps, abs, pecs, buttox (I so did not just say that!)...um, anyway, his hair is a beautiful bronze color that seems to have a mind of its own giving him the messy 'I just gout out of bed and still look this sexy' look. His jaw line is chiseled at an amazing angle that makes me want to stroke his face and lick the sharp edge (that's not weird at all). And my favorite, his eyes. They're like two emeralds that sparkle when he smiles. His beauty has rendered me speechless on more than one occasion, and if it isn't obvious, I have been completely and utterly in love with him since day one.

He and I used to get along as well as me and Alice. He was also my best friend until he left for college. And now, here I am three years since the last time I've seen him and I am still hopelessly in love with him. I know I should get over it because nothing will ever come of it, I mean, he was my friend, he thought of me as a little sister! Of course back then I _did_look a bit different...okay, a _lot _different.

I used to have braces and wild and frizzy hair. Not to mention my body was that of a ten year old boy's.

Now, the braces are off, I've grown into my wild mane and discovered the flat iron, and I actually managed to get curves. Apparently, I was just a late bloomer.

But what's past is past. I am now 20 years old and at the end of my sophomore year of college, and so ready for summer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter goes out to Abigail -92934130 ( whose review I got like 5 minutes ago!) and bellachristiana , you guys are awesome, and im starting on a new story today or tomorrow called Bella dear! Please when its up do read it !**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice squealed running into our dorm room. I never understood how a girl so small could have so much energy. But that was Alice and someone had to bring out the optimism in me.

"Alice, honey, you need to breathe," I told her while putting my hands on her shoulders to keep her from bouncing up and down.

She just swatted my arms away in irritation and continued. "Emmett and Rosalie are coming home for the summer!" she squealed, resuming her bouncing.

Rosalie was Emmett's model of a girlfriend, well, fiancé now. Any model would sell their souls for her fantastic figure and her long, blonde hair is shampoo commercial worthy. My self esteem usually drops 10 points every time we're in a room together. But we get along famously and the three of us girls always have a fantastic time when we get the chance to hang out.

I missed both Emmett and Rosalie as much as Alice so I couldn't help but jump up and down and scream with her for joy. It was while we were both jumping and laughing and squealing that I realized if we were ever going to see them, we would have to get moving.

"Come on and let's get the rest of this stuff in the car so we can go see them! I can't wait!" I shouted. This summer would truly rock. And if nothing else, Emmett always guaranteed a good laugh!

The four hour ride to Forks seemed to pass in no time with Alice driving like a maniac. I suppose us having fun singing along to the Backstreet Boys and Linkin Park had something to do with it too. And in no time at all, we were parked outside the Cullen's huge white house. Okay, if we're being honest, it's a mansion, but they prefer to call it a home. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie came running out the front door as soon as the engine shut off.

Hugs were had and screams were heard, and I almost passed out from one of Emmett's bone-crushing bear hugs, but eventually we made it to the house with all of our boxes and bags.

"Bella," Esme said in a sweet voice "I'm sorry dear, but your room won't be finished for a couple of days. Things have just been crazy lately." They were setting me up in one of their gust rooms for the summer and Esme being the creative and wonderful interior decorator she was, wanted to personalize the space especially for me. The Cullens didn't do shit half way, that was for sure.

"It's alright, Esme. No big deal. I don't mind the sofa or the floor. I mean it's only for a couple of days." I assured her.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella!" she said, sounding offended that I would expect to sleep on something as awful as one of their comfortable sofas or fluffy carpet. "No daughter of mine will be sleeping on a floor or a sofa. And since Jasper will be sleeping in Alice's room, I doubt you'll want anything to do with that room at night," she said with a wink. I blushed even though she wasn't even talking about me. I just wasn't used to parents being so clued in to their children's sex lives...very awkward turtle.

Jasper was a year older than me and Alice. He's Rosalie's twin and used to be Edward's best friend and that's how he met Alice. They've been dating since before I even moved to Forks and made such a gorgeous couple. His blond hair and blue eyes matched his sisters and he was one hunk of a man, if I do say so, myself. Some days it seemed I was surrounded by models…only nicer.

"I hope you don't mind, but until the room is finished, I figured you could sleep in Edward's room. He won't be here for a couple more days anyway," Esme continued.

"EDWARD'S COMING?!" Alice and I shouted in unison. Her tone was high pitched with excitement while mine was nervous and shocked. How would I be able to be around a man I'm in love with who doesn't feel the same way? More importantly, how will I be able to act like his friend again when he is so much more to me?

_Calm down, Bella. Breathe...it'll be fine_ I told myself. At least I had a couple of days to get used to the idea...that should help.

Then the front door opened. _If that's Edward, than God hates me and I swear I will shit myself right here._ I slowly turned to see Alice running towards a very tall...Jasper. I couldn't help but let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Hey Jasper" I smiled as I went over to hug him.

"Hey Bella. Did I hear Edward's coming home?"

"Yep!" Emmett answered. "Should be here in two days or so."

"Wow! It sure has been a while since the whole crew has been together." Jasper replied with a laugh as he held onto to Alice's tiny frame.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yeah, well, you know how studious he is. And studying to be a doctor is no easy task." he said jokingly. "This is the first year he's not taking classes over the summer. I swear that boy will go prematurely gray."

"Oh, he was always so studious." Esme said while putting her hands on Carlisle's shoulders. "It's already nine o'clock. We should get the girls situated. Come on boys!"

Everyone helped Alice and I carry our stuff up to the two rooms and with the boys it barley took any time at all. Of course it probably would've gone faster if I hadn't kept tripping up the stairs and spilling boxes everywhere.

"Alright, girl meeting!" Alice announced. Rose and I made our way to her room and sat on her very pink bedspread while awaiting the explanation to the meeting. Girl meetings were an Alice Cullen specialty and while I was glad to get the time to hang out with them, some of the activities left something to be desired.

"Time for manicures!" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down. Activities such as that…

"Ugh!" I groaned as I fell back onto the bed. "No Alice. I hate putting my fingers in pain! All the poking and rubbing and filing…just not up my alley."

"Oh come on, Bella. Let us have our fun," Rose said in her dry voice, shaking my shoulders. I sat up and glared at her.

"Please Bells?" Alice said giving her puppy-dog pout. That damn puppy-dog pout always makes me cave and she bloody well knows it.

"Al-ice" I whined. "Not fair. You can't use the pout!" Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip was sticking out and slightly trembling.

"ERRRRR! FINE! But I am not happy about it," I yelled at both of them as I scooted off the bed and crossed my arms in front of my chest in defiance.

"Oh, don't worry, we know." Rose told me with a scoff while Alice grabbed the nail supplies.

And so the torture began.

As they filed, I just couldn't help myself from asking about Edward.

"Hey Alice? Did you know Edward would be here this summer?" She had no idea that I was utterly in love with her brother, and I intended to keep it that way.

She smiled. She and Edward had always been really close. "Nope. But now I'm super excited. It will be just like old times, except we'll be doing more adult things. Like water balloon fights, sprinklers, and water parks!" she giggled as Rosalie rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, just like old times." I mumbled thinking of how I would much rather be able to kiss him than play tag with him. "You don't think he'll mind my sleeping in his room do you?"

"Nah. Remember, he won't even be here."

There was a knock at the door and Esme came in. "Hey girls. I know its summer and you'll be up all night, every night. But just for tonight, please go to bed early so I can at least feel like I'm attempting to be a good parent." she said with a smile.

We all got up and hugged her. "Alright, mom," Alice said as she kissed Esme on the cheek.

"And you're an excellent parent," I assured her as I kissed her cheek as well and made my way into the hall.

"Goodnight girls," she said as she walked away.

"Goodnight Esme," we all shouted back.

"Kay, guys, I'll see you in the morning."

And with that I made my way to Edward's room at the end of the hall. I opened the door and instantly smiled. It was exactly how I remembered it. Perfectly clean, a huge bed against the wall opposite of the door, and of course, his massive CD collection. Even with a few missing, which I'm sure he took with him to college, it was still impressive. And it had the most wonderful smell in the world. He always smelt so good.

I ran to the guest room to get my tank top and made my way to the bathroom connected to Edward's bedroom to change and wash up. These days the only thing I slept in was a midnight blue tank top with some lace on the top and my underwear (which happened to be black lacy boy-cuts...I always thought they were so cute). When you're a broke college student, there's no point in spending money on things like cute pajamas when no one will ever see them anyway.

With that done, I made my way to his colossal bed and climbed in the middle. Totally surrounded by the smell of the only boy I ever loved, I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

My first summer home since I left for college and I couldn't be more excited. I kept telling myself that all the work will be worth it if I can some day be as great of a doctor as my father. When I turned into the drive way, all the lights in the house were off. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard of my Volvo. 4:30 am. That would explain it.

I don't think they were expecting me for a couple of days, but I just missed my family so much that I couldn't wait any longer to see them. No doubt that Rosalie and Jasper will be spending the summer with us since those two couples are joined at the hip. The five of us being together again is going to be amazing even if I do end up feeling a bit left out.

I parked my Volvo, grabbed a bag from the back (I'd get the rest tomorrow), and quietly unlocked the front door. Yep, everyone was sleeping alright and I didn't want to wake them so early, so I just made my way up to my room.

Once inside, I quietly closed my door and I set my bag down on the floor next to it before walking toward my adjoined bathroom. But, half way there something caught my eye. I looked closer; taking a step forward and there, lit only by the moonlight was a girl. No, not a girl, a woman. I threw the covers back to see who it was and froze.

There, in my bed was an angel. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her pale skin looked so smooth and milky in the moonlight. Her long, brown hair made a brown halo around her head on my pillows. Her face was peaceful with a small smile on her face. And though my mother always raised me to act like a gentleman, the man in me took over and my eyes roamed her body hungrily.

She wore a dark blue tank top that was low enough to see the top swell of her breasts. The shirt was raised a little to reveal her perfectly flat stomach and I couldn't help but gasp at her perfect curves. She sighed, and rolled over, revealing the most perfect backside I had ever seen.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my ogling before I could think any more on it. I ran from my room to Alice's. She was snuggling with Jasper and I didn't want to wake her, but I had to. I gently shook her shoulder. She turned over and her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward!" she shrieked as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Shhh..." I told her while chuckling softly at her exuberance. "You don't want to wake him."

"I thought you weren't coming for a couple of days?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I was too excited to wait. I missed you guys too much," I smiled as she just hugged me again.

"Hey, Alice?" I whispered. She again pulled her head back so she could look at me. "What's with the present in my bed?" She looked confused. "Why is there a beautiful woman sleeping in my bed?" I clarified, not able to keep the smile from my face when I thought about the lovely brunette sleeping in my room.

She smacked my arm. "Silly Edward. That's just Bella. We didn't think you'd be home yet and the guest room wasn't finished, and I'm sorry..." she rambled.

"Wait. That's Bella Swan?" There was no way. Bella was like my best friend. She was like a sister to me. She was thin, and frail, and had wild hair. This girl was...Oh my God! I have a crush on Bella. _No! No, I don't I just didn't recognize her...yeah, that's it,_ I told myself.

"Earth to Edward!" Alice whispered waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should probably let you sleep. Night Alice" I said as I kissed her forehead and then left.

This was going to be an interesting summer, that was for sure


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I shuffled my feet back to my room knowing that I would have to now deal with these new found feelings for Bella. I've never really had a crush before. I know, it sounds completely insane, but no girl really interested me all that much. I always got hit on by girls a lot, but they all just seemed to be unintelligent girls who thought themselves pretty. I found them immensely annoying.

But the more I thought about it, the more my feelings for Bella made sense. She was always intelligent. She never threw herself at me. She was a great friend and sweet and kind and...let's face it, she was perfect. And now I could shoot myself for not realizing it sooner.

But for her benefit I had to push those thoughts from my mind. I was just a friend to her...her best friend's brother. Someone as perfect as Bella could never feel anything more than friendship for someone like me. She deserved so much better. So, for this summer, I would simply pretend nothing changed. We'll be friends, and have fun, but nothing more.

I walked to my bed and sat down next to her angel face, her body once again covered by the sheets. I reached my hand out and grabbed her shoulder. Her incredibly soft shoulder..._I wonder if her entire body is this soft...EDWARD, stop it! _I shook her gently but all she did was sigh in contentment. So I leaned in so that my lips were right next to her ear. My heart pounding at our closeness. And I could smell her. Oh god, did she smell good. Like freesia, but her hair was sweet like strawberries.

I shook her again and whispered, "Bella. It's Edward."

I heard her gasp as I backed my head away slowly. Her long black eyelashes fluttered open to reveal big brown, doe like eyes looking up at me. A smile crossed her lips. Her full, red, gorgeous lips that seemed so kissable.

"Hey" I managed to breathe out.

Her smile widened which made me smile in return.

"Edward. Hi. Wow, I haven't seen you in years. Wow!" She seemed quite shocked to see me.

"You don't see me in years and that's all you can say?" I laughed. "Not even a hug for your old friend?" I said acting hurt.

She slowly and sensually (although she didn't notice) raised her body as the sheets fell down to the bed as she kneeled. I didn't stare at her body long due to her embracing me in a hug, which I gladly returned. From that hug, I could feel every inch of her body press against mine and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit in my arms. Then, all too soon she pulled away.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I'm in your bed. It's just that they said you wouldn't be home, and the guest rooms wasn't finished, and Esme and Alice said you..." she babbled like Alice had until I put my index finger on her amazing lips to silence her. I moved my head a bit closer to hers.

"It's fine, Bella" I breathed on her face. Her eyes closed for a moment and then looked at me again. I gave her a crooked smile and said, "It's still early. You should go back to sleep."

Her beautiful forehead creased a little. "But where will you sleep? I mean, you must be tired."

"I will sleep on my couch." I said matter-of-factly looking over to my black leather couch against the wall.

She followed my gaze. "No, no way!" she said, her voice raising a little. "There is no way I'm sleeping in _your _room, in _your _bed while you suffer the stiffness of the sofa. Sorry, pal...not gonna happen."

"Excuse me, what kind of man would I be if I made a beautiful woman sleep on a couch?" I hope she didn't catch that.

But she probably did because her cheeks turned a delicious pink and then responded, "A good one?"

I chuckled causing her to laugh with me. Her laugh was a beautiful sound. I would make a mental note to make her do that as much as I could this summer. "Nice try, but no. Now please hand me a pillow." I said pointing to a pillow laying behind her.

"No" she simply said, crossing her arms over her chest which unknowingly made her already incredible cleavage even more pronounced. God, this girl is going to be the death of me.

"You're so stubborn." I leaned around her to grab the pillow myself, letting my arm graze her right shoulder. I then walked to the couch and set the pillow on the arm of the sofa. I turned around to see Bella sitting in the bed, staring at me.

**BPOV**

He turned back towards me and I couldn't help but to be locked in those green eyes. He walked back towards me and I swallowed...hard. My heart beat started to thump faster as he stopped in front of me and let his hands rest on my thighs, just above my knees.

His eyes never left mine as his hands grabbed a handful of the sheets and then swiftly ripped one of the countless sheets off the bed and walked back over to his couch.

I exhaled a huge breath and fell backwards onto the pillows with my eyes closed, thinking about how his hands had felt. "Goodnight Edward." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." he whispered back as I heard him walk to the left side of the bed where his dresser stood.

I tried to focus on sleeping and not feeling guilty about him sleeping on a couch in his own room, when I heard the rustling of clothing. I opened my eyes only slightly so that they were slits.

Edward pulled his pants down to reveal boxer-briefs clinging to his muscular thighs. He pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Then, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, each hand grabbing at the hem of the bottom of his shirt. Okay, I know I should look away, really, I do, but I couldn't. He slowly (and I do mean slowly) pulled his shirt up, revealing his abs, up to his pecs, and the whole shirt was off and I could see every muscle in his arms as he moved his arms.

I shut my eyes to try to clear my thoughts, but it just brought the image of Edward to my mind. Adonis would've been jealous of a body like that. I did the only thing I could do to shake the lust I was feeling. I feigned irritation. "I can hear you moving around." I said in an annoyed voice. Then I sat up. "Are you ever going to go to bed?"

"He gave me that heart stopping crooked smile. "Well, actually, since I'm not sleeping in a bed, no. I will be going to sofa." he answered with a laugh.

"Alright, that's it." I said as I threw myself off the bed and marched over to where he was standing by his couch.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

I pointed to his bed. "You are sleeping in your bed. Go! I can't stand the guilt." I told him as I tried desperately hard not to stare at his bare chest...his bare, chiseled chest. "Please." I said softer. "Please sleep in your bed."

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" he asked smiling at me.

"Nope, never" I said with an answering smile.

"Fine."

"Wait. Really? You're just going to give into me? That was easier than I thought." I laughed, feeling proud of myself and my stubbornness.

I got a little suspicious when he laughed with me. "Oh, I'm not giving into you." he said, that cocky smile appearing. "We will both sleep in the bed."

"What?" I couldn't have heard him right. I just thought I heard Edward Cullen tell me we would sleep together.

"Well, it's the only thing I can think of so that we'll sleep. Considering you're too stubborn to take the bed, and I'm to much of a gentleman to let you sleep on the couch...this is the solution."

I tried to calm my now racing heart and act nonchalant. "Fine. What side do you want?"

"Left. Unless, of course you would prefer to left." he said looking into my eyes again.

I blushed and looked away. "No. I actually prefer the right."

"Good, that worked out perfect. It seems we were meant to sleep together." My heart nearly bounced out of my chest at that statement and my cheeks became hot.

"Goodnight, again." I said as I climbed into the bed.

"Good morning, Bella..after all, it is five o'clock." he said with a laugh as he climbed in as well.

I turned so my back was facing him. There was a better chance of sleep if I didn't stare at him. Although I knew that I wouldn't really sleep anymore that morning, I still closed my eyes. And of course when I closed my eyes, all I saw was shirtless Edward. It took all the control I had to not turn to him, grab his face, and kiss those velvet looking lips. These next few hours were going to be the hardest of my life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV**

I think I spent two hours laying next to Bella and not sleeping. All I could think about was Bella laying next to me, wearing next to nothing, and all the possibilities. I know it's wrong. Really, I do. Esme raised me much better than this, but I couldn't help it. I had never felt this way about anyone.

She was so cute when she was being stubborn. And then when she crossed her arms across her chest...oh god! I had bite my lip to keep down the moan I had in my throat, just thinking about her. I couldn't help my mind from drifting to all the things I wanted to do to her. All the ways I wanted to please her. God, I want to please her. Her being pleased would do nothing but please me in return. Knowing she would like what I would do...

I looked down and noticed I got myself a little too excited and turned on my side to hid that excitement that was now quite evident. I had to calm down.

After a couple minutes of trying to calm myself and failing miserably, I decided a shower was in order...an nice long, cold shower.

**BPOV**

Once I heard the bathroom door shut, I let out a huge sigh. The sexual frustration I had experienced in the last couple hours was brutal. But now I could think somewhat clearly and that's exactly what I needed to do...think.

I get to see the love of my life again and I'm finally grown up enough to do something about it, or so I thought. But then I realized I had never actually tried to get Edward before. I used to think that a friend was all I would ever be...and I accepted that. I never tried to be more. I never thought of the possibilities of us actually being together. But now I was all too aware of the possibilities. And I liked them. And so just like that, it was decided.

I would make Edward fall in love with me.

That would be my mission this summer. To finally find out if there would be a chance for us. Because even if I fail miserably, I would never look back and wonder what if. I smiled at my new decision. But if I was essentially going to seduce Edward, I would have to talk to Alice.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 7:36. _I wonder if she's up yet. _Well, only one way to find out.

Not paying attention to my sleeping attire, I threw the covers off my and ran from the door into the hallway. And then, a slight breeze hit me and I looked down to what I was wearing. _Oh shit! _I blushed realizing that Edward had seen me wearing this last night. I pushed the thought from my mind and continued walking.

"Whoa, Squirt! Well you certainly filled out nicely." Emmett laughed as I turned an even darker shade of red.

"Aw, Em. You're just jealous you can't wear this kind of underwear." I retorted.

Jasper's laughing came from the stairs. "It wouldn't be funny if it weren't true." he managed to get out before laughing again.

"Hey Jaz, is Alice up yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Thanks." and with that I ran into her room, closed the door, and of course, in true Bella style, tripped.

"Dammit! Ow!"

"Well, good morning to you too." Alice laughed, already plenty awake. God, how could someone be this happy all the time?

"Hey Alice." I laughed. Then I stopped and looked at her seriously. "Did you know your brother came home last night?"

"Yeah, he was surprised to see you in his bed when he got home. I don't think he recognized you." she giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well he came in my room saying there was a 'beautiful woman' in his bed and asked if you were a present." she laughed. "It was so cute."

I blushed. "He called me beautiful?"

"Yeah, why?"

I covered my face with one of her pillows and spoke into it. "Alice, I'm in love with Edward."

She pulled the pillow from my face. A huge smile on her lips. "What did you say?" she asked smiling even wider.

"I love Edward." I said. "There, are you happy?" I grumbled.

She just squealed and started jumping up and down. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since about the day I met him." I mumbled while feeling my cheeks burn. "I was kinda hoping you'd help me get him to like me."

"Oh my god! I'm so excited! Ooooo...let me go get Rose. She'll help too." And with that, she was gone. I didn't mind if Rose helped. She was good at the game of seducing, and I was going to need all the help I could get.

A couple minutes later, they came in the door. Rose looked slightly tired.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean for her to wake you up." I said guiltily.

"Who cares? Matchmaking is so much mor important than sleep." I had to laugh at that.

"My thoughts exactly." Alice agreed. "Okay, let's get this love-sick puppy into a hot outfit and then onto hair and make-up."

The only thing I could do was groan as they rummaged through Alice's closet and wonder what I had gotten myself into. But maybe it would be worth it...I hope so


End file.
